Our Very Own Broken Fairy Tale
by Poisoned Pink
Summary: The only ending she can foresee for this broken fairy tale is heartbreak


**AN:** hey I really needed to work on something short and simple because midterms are frying my brain and I've fallen in love with Kaz and Oliver from the Disney show Mighty Med so here it is!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Mighty Med

She feels his eyes on her. It's nothing unusual because Oliver's _always_ looking at her. Normally she wouldn't have a problem with it, she is a superhero after all and she's used to people staring, but it's the way he looks at her. His gaze is always loving and longing and frankly it makes her sick. Not because she harbors any dislike towards him, no. She actually has this weird unexplainable soft spot for him that she's never had for any other person. She just doesn't like him like _that._

She clenches the fabric of her long shirt in her fist and refuses to turn around. If she makes eye contact there's a very probable chance that she'll snap. She'll start yelling and she really doesn't want to hurt his feelings. He's one of her only friends and she actually feels like she can trust him. That's why she wants to stay _only_ friends.

She does though, turn around. Oliver's no longer looking at her which she finds fortunate. He's looking down at a clipboard and tapping his fingers absentmindedly against the counter. He's wearing his white lab coat and his light brown hair is the perfect combination of neat and messy. She's not going to deny that he's handsome. Even more so when he laughs because his eyes crinkle and his face light up and sometimes she thinks that his smile could be the cure to sadness. Then she mentally yells at herself for thinking that because despite the fact that he is attractive and sweet she possesses no romantic feelings for him. And the last thing she wants to do is give him hope that they have a chance together and then rip it away from him.

Skylar feels sympathy well up inside of her for the boy that stands next to him. He's taller and his hair is a lot darker but that's not the first thing she notices, no it's the way he's staring at Oliver. It's the same way that Oliver stares at her. And she wants to slap both of them because they're being stupid lovesick teenagers and they don't realize the pain and guilt they're causing to each other and her.

They're stuck in a stupid cliché love triangle and she hasn't yet figured out how she's gonna get them out of it. And it's very important that she solves this quick. Because Kaz is hopelessly in love with Oliver and Oliver is just as in love with Skylar and well Skylar can't even begin to try loving someone else until she learns to love her own damaged self.

The only ending she can foresee for this broken fairytale is heartbreak.

 **X**

Two weeks later she singles Kaz out and drags him into an abandoned storage closet. He seems to be distancing himself farther and farther from his best friend and Skylar feels responsible. Maybe if they had never met her Oliver and Kaz would have found their happily ever after together. Now she's determined to fix their broken friendship.

He looks confused as words start spilling out of her mouth and she's frustrated because she's always been good at keeping control over what she says. The second the words 'I know you're in love with Oliver' spill out along with a jumble of others he breaks down in tears. Now she's even angrier at herself because not only has she made Kaz cry but she's never been good with other's emotions so she has no clue how to make him stop.

Hesitantly she reaches out and places a hand on his shoulder and he seems to realize where he is and who he's with because he rubs harshly at his eyes wiping away any wetness. And then he starts to laugh and she starts to worry that he's lost his mind but it dies down and he's left looking broken.

"Am I- am I really that obvious?" she stares at him in confusion until she remembers what she said that started this whole emotion fest. Skylar nods and cringes because he looks like he's going to start crying again.

He flops down onto a plastic box with some medical equipment in it and drops his head in his hands. He starts mumbling about one thing or another but she isn't really paying attention. She racks her brain and tries to think of what she can do. She gasps and her eyes light up as she shushes him and explains her plan. When she finishes some of the sadness disappears from his face and it's replaced with determination.

"Do you really think it'll work?" he asks looking slightly skeptical.

Skylar smiles, her heart feeling a little bit lighter then it normally does. Kaz is really fun to hang out with and for the first time since she lost her powers she feels like she's useful.

"Absolutely."

 **X**

Fairy lights twinkled from the trees and Skylar laughs as Kaz stumbles over a log and falls face first in the grass. He looks up and glares playfully but laughs along with her nonetheless. Skylar's master plan has been executed perfectly so far. Kaz came up with the venue but everything else has been her doing. They were in a cute little park that was mostly empty do to the late hour and they had strung lights through some trees with a cute picnic set up.

Now they were just awaiting Oliver's presence. Kaz had told Skylar that he would be fine to wait alone but she had refused to leave with the excuse that she wanted to see the look on the Oliver's face. Of course she knows that isn't true. She can't deny that somewhere deep in her heart the reason she wants to stay is because she wants to spend time with Kaz in the rare moments that he's alone.

"Kaz? Skylar?" both looked up to see Oliver walking towards them looking around in confusion. Kaz is still lying on the ground but he hastily gets up a blush spilling over his cheeks.

"I um we set this up… because… well I really need to talk to you about something," by this point Kaz has completely forgotten about Skylar being there and she feels her heart beat painfully. Her job here is done so she walks away from the two and starts her journey back towards the hospital. Though just before she's out of sight she turns around and watches as Kaz, donning the biggest smile she's ever seen, grabs Oliver's hands and leads him over to the red and white checkered picnic blanket.

In that moment she realizes that she's accomplished her goal; she's mended Kaz and Oliver's broken friendship and possibly done more. She tries her best to feel happy about that but as she trudges away from the park a foreign wetness stings at her eyes and an awful feeling tugs at her heart.

 **X**

Skylar watches the next day as Oliver and Kaz walk into the hospital hand and hand with huge smiles. She wills herself not to cry and Oliver looks over at her and she notices that he no longer looks at her with a loving gaze. He leans over and whispers something in Kaz's ear, kisses the taller boy's cheek, and practically skips over to her.

"Kaz told me about what you did. Thank you so much for helping him! You're the best!" he wraps her in a quick hug and then makes his way back over to his best friend or, now she guesses, his boyfriend to look at their schedule for the day.

Skylar can't bring herself to look at Kaz or Oliver. If she looks at the former she'll probably burst into tears and if she looks at the latter she'll feel jealous and start to resent him. So she flees from the room and locks herself in a closet and allows herself to cry.

With a painful ache in her chest she realizes that she was right, this fairytale could only end in heartbreak.

 **AN:** hope you enjoyed! Angst is my favorite.

Yours truly,

Poisoned Pink


End file.
